Of Mice and Men
by HowToTellAStory101
Summary: Lennie and George go to work on a ranch, but lennie is a strong and clumsy person. so, they decide to get the money from their work and start their own farm on the ranch Lennie receives a puppy to pet as gift, because he liked it so much and really wanted something to pet.


Fanfiction of Mice and Men.

What if Lennie didn't kill his pup.

From the moment right before Lennie killed his pup.

The pup bit Lennie in his hand and rolled over, looking daringly at Lennie. Lennie grabbed the little pup, but before he started squeezing, then he suddenly remembered what George had told him last night. George had told him to be careful with the pup. Even though it would become a great and strong dog, it was still a puppy and had only just been born. Lennie loosened his grip a little and had started speaking sweet words to the pup when suddenly Curley's wife came walking in. "You sure seem to be very happy." "George said I could have him. And that we're going to get a farm with rabbit and veggies." And it was at this moment Lennie thought he'd screwed up. "Uh… uh… I wasn't supposed to tell that to anyone." And Curley's wife said: "Well don't worry about it. I have a secret as well… I never really loved Curley, but my dad made me, because he thought I needed a man in my life. Oh well, I guess I can stop dreaming about being an actress." Lennie was amazed by how sad she had said that. "You can still go...!" he said. But she shook her head. "It's too late now, I can't even go into town without Curley's permission." Lennie looked at her and suddenly said: "you look beautiful, you would probably get a job instantly. You know, with your hair and all." She blushed. "Thank you." She said. Then Lennie looked at her hopefully: "Can I touch your hair?" She was surprised, but she liked Lennie. "Uh, yeah… Sure." Lennie felt her hair and it was just so soft. But while Lennie was feeling her hair it got all tied up and she let out a little scream. "Stop! That hurts!" Lennie stopped, shocked by the way she had said that. Realizing what he had done, he pulled back his hand and started petting his puppy again. "I… I didn't mean to do you any harm. I just wanted to feel your hair…" Having heard the scream from far away Curley rushed to the ranch. When Curley came in he shouted at Lennie. Scaring Lennie to a point where he got up quicker than Curley had expected and ran past him bumping in to him, but with such force he sent Curley flying through the air finally landing in a stack of hay. There was only one thing Lennie could think of. The creek where he and George had decided to meet if Lennie got into any trouble. So, when Lennie reached the creek he sought out a nice spot to sit and waited for George to come.

That night George realised Lennie had gone off to the creek and decided to go there in the morning. When George found Lennie, he asked if he was okay. And Lennie just started crying. Tears pouring out. "I don't want this anymore George. I want to have our own farm, with the rabbits and the vegetables." "I know, I know… But we can't just leave without our money. I we need just a little more time." George said. Then Lennie with an idea "What if I just build a little hut and you keep working, George. Because I just can't make any more mistakes, George." It got George thinking for a moment. "I guess it could work. I could bring you food, but the rest you'll have to do for yourself, alright?" "Alright, George. I'll take care of myself." And so, it was that Lennie built a little hut in the woods to survive until George had enough money to go and get their own farm with rabbits and vegetables.

Slim and the others reacted surprised when they heard the big news about Lennie, that he was no longer staying with the rest of them. So, they asked George how he had planned to do this. To which he answered: "I guess I'll go bring him food every morning and evening, until I get paid and then I am out of here for sure." "Where do you plan on going after you get paid though?" said Slim. Slim was a smart man, George thought, he thinks every little detail. "I don't know. We will probably go somewhere distant where nobody has ever heard of us." Said George.

Then the time had finally come, the men on the ranch got paid and George went to Lennie and told him that they would leave the following morning. Some of the others like slim went away with them as well. And then there was another unsuspected person coming along. It was Curley's wife, who had snuck out at night to finally chase her dream to become an actress.

And so, it was that Lennie and George had a farm with rabbits and their own vegetables to grow. And best of all Lennie's pup had grown into a great and beautiful dog that helped with maintaining the farm.

THE END


End file.
